Between Friends
by reikat
Summary: After the Stormcloaks win the day in Whiterun, Eriah and Ralof have a little chat over the Dragonborn's reasons for joining the war before she heads to Windhelm to report the victory.


Eriah sat outside Whiterun, the smoke still drifting into the skies. She had just come through the Battle For Whiterun and despite knowing it was for Skyrim's greater good, regrets and misery gnawed at her belly. Balgruuf was a good man and a good Jarl. Why he chose to side with the Imperials, despite worshiping Talos, was something she couldn't grasp at. His words had cut deep. _"And you. A Stormcloak? I'd thought better of you."_ echoed in her head. Eriah didn't know how in Oblivion she was going to shove those words to the back of her head. His words were meant to make her regret her decision to side with Ulfric. He failed in that regard. Her only regret was that it had come to this and she had to live with it. That's what she wanted to believe, anyway. She was supposed to be halfway to Windhelm to report to Ulfric on the Stormcloak victory but her steps had halted just outside the wall. She instead went to sit down, looking to the Western Watchtower, and remembering everything that had brought her to this point in time. She heard someone approach from behind.

"Thought you'd be on your way to let the Jarl know." came Ralof's voice. Eriah just sighed, feeling him sit with his back to hers and leaning against it. The two soldiers had grown to have a solid friendship since Helgen. She felt immeasurably comfortable talking to him. "I just need to clear my head before I traveled. If I left now, I know I'd get sloppy and not pay attention to my surroundings." she replied. "Fair enough. Mind if I keep you company until then?" he asked. "Not at all. Though I had thought you'd be drinking to the victory here." Eriah said. Ralof gave a chuckle before pushing against her back in good fun. "I can drink all I want later. Right now, my best friend could use my help. Did something Balgruuf say upset you?" he asked. Eriah ran her hand along the Masque of Clavicus Vile next to her. "You would know the answer that, Ralof. Balgruuf and I came to respect each other after I arrived here to warn him of Alduin's attack at Helgen and to tell him Riverwood was in the most danger. After I joined the cause and Ulfric asked me to get an answer from him one way or another...damn it, Ralof, I had hoped he'd see sense. He detests the Thalmor as much as I do and he believes in Talos the same as the Stormcloaks. Few things hurt more than knowing you had betrayed someone you helped." she ranted a little.

Ralof looked over his shoulder to see her resting her chin on her knees. "Do you regret joining our side?" he asked. "I don't. No amount of Imperial sympathy from others can make me feel I made the wrong choice. Why should I put my life on the line for an Empire that nearly had me killed just for being in the same place as the Stormcloaks? For all intents and purposes, I shouldn't even be on your side either since it was you Stormcloaks who dragged me into this mess in the first place." she said. Ralof cocked an eyebrow at that. What she said made logical sense. On the one hand, she was justified in not siding with the Empire based on the fact that it was them who ordered her execution, her worship of Talos and hatred of the Thalmor notwithstanding. On the other, she was equally justified in not joining the Stormcloaks either because she was right. They were responsible for her getting dragged into this. Though, to be honest, they had no way of knowing that a then-nameless traveler was going to get caught in that same ambush. Fact remained, Eriah had more reason than most not to get involved on either side. "Why did you join us? I don't think I did a good job convincing you when we were resting in Riverwood after Helgen." he said. Eriah leaned against his back more fully, her eyes going up to look at the stars that were starting to appear while the sun continued to set.

"You were a part of my decision so don't sell yourself short, Ralof. I know that some Imperial sympathizers are right about some of Ulfric's faults. I'm not blind the issues in Windhelm but honestly, the Dunmer and Argonian segregation weren't his doing and those two races don't even get along to begin with. Anti-Stormcloak fools have tried numerous times to convince me that Ulfric doesn't care about the people because he's so focused on knocking the Empire out of this province, using Windhelm as their argument. Load of bull in my opinion. With something like this, you have to look at the bigger picture. That's what Ulfric's doing. What good would it do to reverse some age-old wrongs in his city when the Thalmor are running loose and trying to crush Skyrim's Talos worshipers under their boots? You take care of larger threats before you look at small-picture ones. I swore my service to him because I believe he fights so no one else has to. Once the war is won, he can then focus on some of his city's problems while preparing for the war to come after. He's not the man people make him out to be. I know better." she explained. Ralof sensed there was more to her decision than just his recruiting speech and the reasons she gave. He couldn't begin to guess but he didn't feel like drilling her for it. Eriah was an honest woman but she also kept some things close to the chest. She was allowed to have her private reasons.

"Sounds like you really admire the man." he said. Eriah chuckled, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. "You would be right, my friend. I think...that started with Helgen. I can still remember that day vividly. When the wagon train stopped in Helgen and we got off to have our names read off, Ulfric actually gave my arm an encouraging squeeze. He knew, as you did, that I was innocent. I'm pretty sure that if I had been an elf or a beast-woman, he would've done the same. I...I have to believe that he wants what's best for Skyrim, Ralof. I fight for him because I believe in him. I don't want the claim that he Shouted Torygg to pieces causing doubt to fester in my heart. I know that claim is just Imperial propaganda. I can Shout with the best of them but I've never been able to Shout an enemy to pieces. I have the potential because I am what I am but that's what separates me from him. Ulfric's Voice is strong but he's no Dragonborn. He doesn't have the power I have." she said.

She and Ralof shifted to face each other. "I may have no real right to fight for this land because I merely adopted it as my home. I was Skyrim-born, true, but Cyrodiil-raised. My connections to this province are nothing compared to yours and I know that there will be pain like I felt today as I turned my back on a good man. However, I will always be on and at Ulfric Stormcloak's side. He has his enemies and yes, he has his faults. I don't blindly follow the man. I just choose to believe in his strengths and his mission. I would lay my life down for his if it ever came to it." she said. Ralof was suddenly hit by the irrational urge to kiss her. Her passion for Skyrim's independence, her faith in Talos, and her belief in Ulfric's cause were evident in every word she said. The feeling was short-lived and he figured the urge came from the fact that her words lit his fighting spirit. She was just a friend and was not, in any way, a loose woman. She kept to herself most of the time but was a friendly soul to those she got to know. Her compassion was also legendary. Ralof remembered with an inner chuckle that she had nearly busted a recruit's arm for vastly overstepping his bounds with her. Eriah had a strong sense of morals and honor. Thus, she didn't suffer fools gladly. It quickly spread through the army that staying on her good side was a legitimate self-preservation tactic. She'd never kill anyone in a fit of anger, given her self-restraint, but she'd let her anger show in other ways.

Ralof draped a friendly arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Their bond was such that he could get away with that. "You are a strong woman, Eriah. The Stormcloaks are grateful to have you on our side. You feel better now?" he asked. She just flashed him a smile. "I think so. I better hit the road. I should make it to Windhelm by tomorrow morning if I leave now." she said, pulling away and standing up. Ralof stood with her and they hugged. "Safe journey, then. I hope to see you at the next battle." he said, handing her Clavicus's Masque. "Stay safe, Ralof. Don't die before I see you next." she said, taking it. "As you command." he said, with a grin. Eriah smiled back at him and pulled her Daedric artifact over her head. She headed for the stable and mounted her horse. With one last wave, she rode off into the gathering darkness. Ralof was left rubbing the back of his head before turning to head back into the city. "That woman is something else. I may not know all her reasons for joining the war but I admire her spirit. The man she chooses to marry would be a lucky man indeed to have her. Still...I know there is something more to her reasons for joining Ulfric Stormcloak's war than just what she told me." he mused. He paused for a moment, thinking about what that reason could be, but shrugged. That was her business and he didn't want get involved. Her reasons were her own. Ralof then decided that some celebratory drinking was in order and headed off to find the rest of his brothers and sisters-in-arms.


End file.
